Cambio de habitos
by Annie G Lupin
Summary: Han pasado años desde la última batalla y los habitantes de Grimmauld Place se enfrentan a poderosas fuerzas en donde ariezgan más que la vida. todos con todos Dejen sus Reviews.Capitulo 3!
1. Introduccion

**La siguiente FanFic contiene escenas explícitas de sexo heterosexual. La escritora no se hace responsable por posibles faltas a la moral o traumas psicológicos: bajo la responsabilidad del lector. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a J, K, Rowling, así como escenarios y referencias. **

**Durante la trama se hacen modificaciones al final de la zaga de Rowling, así como cambios en el carácter de los personajes. **

* * *

_**Cambio de hábitos.**_

**Capítulo 1.**

**Introducción.**

Era un día cálido, lo sentía entrar por la ventana. Se puso en pie cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana e iluminaron su rostro. Solo tenía puesta una camisa de hombre con el que había pasado la noche, y se sentía muy bien. No había sido la primera vez que lo había hecho con él pero lo parecía. Entró en el cuarto de baño y se preparó para tomar una ducha caliente cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Supo que era el momento menos oportuno, sin embargo miró el reloj de pared y se percató que ya era más de medio día. Se puso unos pantalones de tela y amarró su cabello para no dar una mala impresión a quien estuviera esperando. Bajó los peldaños de la casa de Grimmauld Place que por primera vez en el año lucía presentable gracias a los esfuerzos de Hermione. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos caras conocidas: Ginny y George se encontraban frente a ella con una expresión de sorpresa ante la informalidad de la joven.

-Parece que no todos madrugan- dijo el joven con un dejo de burla

-Se me pegaron las sabanas- respondió Hermione sonrojándose antes de dejarlos pasar: no les iba a decir que se había acostado con su hermano, aunque ya debían saberlo.

-Harry no se ha presentado a la junta- dijo Ginny entrando en el salón-, pensamos que estaría aquí.

-No lo sé. Iré a ver- Hermione subió las escaleras con calma. La noche anterior habían ocurrido muchas cosas extrañas durante su jueves social: como Ginny no había asistido, Harry había encontrado diversión por otros lugares. En verdad no sabía si Harry estaba en casa, porque Ron y ella se despidieron de él muy temprano, por lo que tal vez, estaría en casa de su otra chica.

Llamó a la puerta, y escuchó movimiento: efectivamente, Harry estaba en casa. La sorpresa vino cuando una chica de cabello negro y ojos rasgados, cubriéndose con la cobija, abrió la puerta para atenderla.

-¿Cho?- dijo Hermione con asombro

-Hola…- respondió ella nerviosa

-¿Qué ocurre?- Harry apareció en calzoncillos tras la chica

-Ginny está abajo… quiere saber por qué no te presentaste a la junta de hoy

-creo que es muy obvio, ¿no?- se burló la otra chica

-Cállate- dijo el joven y cerró la puerta para vestirse.

Tardó solo unos minutos en estar listo, y Hermione prefirió pedirle una explicación en el pasillo y no frente a Ginny, por lo que esperó. Al salir, Harry prometió explicarle todo después de despedir a los Weasley, y le pidió que se encargara de que Cho no bajara. Así que entró en la habitación: Cho se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo, por lo que le fue fácil a Hermione abrir la conversación.

-Veo que volvieron- Hermione sabía que no era así, ya que cada noche que Ginny se ausentaba, Harry terminaba con alguien más en su cama. El hecho de que esa mañana fuera Cho quien se encontrara ahí, no era símbolo de que Harry dejara a la pelirroja.

-Ambas sabemos que no…- respondió Cho para sorpresa de Hermione- Harry necesita más que una noche para estar con alguien.

-Sabes que está con Ginny, ¿cierto?- quería hacerla enfadar: Cho jamás había sido santa de su devoción. Ella ni se movió-, ¿por qué haces esto?- la miró con curiosidad.

-Por lo mismo que tú lo haces con Ron

-No me refiero a eso. Quiero saber el motivo por el cual te acuestas don alguien que no te toma enserio.

-Harry es especial: sabemos que por su cama pasan muchas mujeres, así que no me importa. Además es muy bueno en el sexo, deberías probarlo.

-No gracias, se lo preguntaré a Ginny.

-Ja, por favor- se burló-, creo que es del dominio público que ellas en una pobre virgen que cree que su amor es un santo- y era verdad. Antes de que Hermione le pudiera contestar, Harry irrumpió en la habitación.

-Se han ido- miró a Cho-, será mejor que uses la red Flu, no sea que te vean.

-Bien- dijo con un coqueto guiño-, te veré después- se colgó de su cuello mientras le daba un largo y candente beso. Harry se estremeció mientras que Hermiome prefirió no mirar. Cho se fue.

Cuando se cerró la puerta del dormitorio, Hermione miró a Harry con reproche, a lo que él respondió enfadándose

-No me mires así: ella se me metió por los ojos

-querrás decir que la metiste en tu cama.

-Sé que quieres que yo sea el culpable de todo, pero tengo que descargar mi energía.

-Descárgala con una persona, no con alguien diferente cada noche.

-Ginny es la hermana de Ron… no puedo robarle la inocencia así como así.

-Si la quieres y quieres estar con ella, no importa cuando la tomes.- y se fue. Sabía que Ginny era virgen, pero sabía que no lo pensaría dos veces antes de entregarse a Harry cuando él le diera la oportunidad.

Fue a la habitación que compartía con Ron: En realidad era su habitación, pero cada noche Ron terminaba en su cama. Se dispuso a tomar una ducha mientras pensaba en cuándo Ron se había vuelto parte de su rutina: hacía dos años. Con la muerte del señor tenebroso, muchos de los condenados de Azkaban tenían derecho a apelar ante el Wisengamot, entre ellos Sirius, sin embargo, esa apelación debería durar años para conseguir las pruebas necesarias y no pasar por alto ningún detalle. Remus le había acompañado durante el proceso, y en esos dos largos años, Hermione había dormido con Ron para olvidar a Remus… solo que no había podido.

Ron, por otro lado, la quería, y disfrutaba mucho estar con ella: le gustaba besarla, acariciarla, el movimiento de sus caderas y sus pechos cuando hacían el amor, era demasiado lindo para alguien con espíritu aventurero. Cada mañana al entrar en su oficina, veía cruzar a Draco y Pansy muy enamorados. Habían resuelto sus diferencias y llevaban una buena relación, pero Pansy era su deseo, su pasión, y por ello buscaban cada momento para encontrarse en uno de los armarios del ministerio y disfrutar el uno del otro. Una vez habían sido descubiertos por Harry, quien había jurado guardar el secreto, en especial con Hermione. Eso excitaba a Ron, el correr el riesgo de que los encontraran, ¿qué haría Draco si se enteraba?

Harry envió una lechuza al ministerio diciendo que se hallaba indispuesto para laborar ese día: de igual modo había perdido toda la mañana, y no planeaba ir al trabajo por la tarde, en viernes. Bajó a la cocina para buscar algo de comer: en la alacena estaban todos los preparativos para la fiesta sorpresa que celebrarían por su cumpleaños. Hermione siempre planeaba esa clase de celebraciones en los cumpleaños de los demás, por lo que ya era bastante predecible. Estaba enfadado con ella: cada vez que le reprochaba el despertar de su cama con una mujer distinta, sentía el impulso de decirle el secreto de Ron, pero tomó el periódico y comió un trozo de pan mientras leía. Ginny estaba en una foto, por lo que comenzó con esa noticia: La aurora más joven del ministerio en este momento, ha encontrado el cuerpo de Peter Pettigrew en el jardín de la antigua mansión Malfoy… ¡Sirius estaba salvado!

Cuando leyó la noticia, salió corriendo de la cocina hasta la habitación de Hermione para que se diera por enterada. Al entrar en el cuarto de baño, la joven se sorprendió: estaba a punto de salir de la ducha, por lo que Harry pudo ver parte de su cuerpo desnudo antes de que ella se cubriera con una toalla, aunque no le dio importancia.

-¡Ginny encontró a Pettigrew!- le mostró al periódico. Ella se lo quitó de la mano.

-¡imposible!- y leyó-. Esto podría resolver el caso de Sirius: si hay un cuerpo, significa que Sirius…

-que Sirius no lo destruyó- completó-¿por qué no me lo dijo?- Harry miró la fotografía de la noticia: estaba Ginny saliendo del ministerio rodeada de todos los miembros de su familia menos Ron, incluyendo Bill, Freur y Charly, todos sonriendo y con las caras en alto por lo orgullosos que se sentían de la pequeña Ginny. Su madre sujetaba un pañuelo a la altura de sus ojos, limpiando las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr. Sin embargo, Ginny no se veía demasiado orgullosa, como si algo le faltara. Recordó que al verla esa mañana, su tono de voz era como si guardara un gran secreto, como si no quisiera decirle algo, pero estaba tan preocupado porque nadie viera a Cho salir de su habitación que no indagó en el asunto. ..

-¡Harry!- despertó. Se había perdido en la fotografía y había dejado de escuchar la voz de Hermione. Levantó la mirada y la vio con solo una toalla encima, y el cabello escurriéndole-, ¿estás escuchado?

-perdona, ¿Qué decías?

-Seguro que Ginny tendrá algún motivo para no habértelo dicho.

-¿Como cuál?- era su padrino, y si algo hubiera que le permitiera volver a vivir con él, entonces Harry debía ser el primero en enterarse, y no por el diario matutino.

-Piensa un poco: las cosas no son fáciles para Sirius, porque aunque encontraran a Pettigrew, murieron más personas en el ataque, así que si Sirius no puede probar que fue Pettigrew quien realizó el hechizo, podrán condenarle.

-¿sugieres que Ginny no planeaba decirme hasta que Sirius saliera libre?- ella asintió con la cabeza-, ¿entonces por qué sale a la marabunta de reporteros?

-En estos tiempos es difícil guardar esa clase de secretos.- Harry la miró con admiración, y ella lo notó-¿qué?

-Jamás voy a entender porqué dejaste los estudios- ella bajó la mirada: era algo que en ese momento lamentaba-, eras muy buena… aún lo eres, y siempre te ha gustado.

-Las cosas cambian, Harry… yo cambié

-Sí pero…- antes de que Harry pudiera seguir con eso, alguien llamó a la puerta-. Yo iré… tú termina de arreglarte.- Salió de la habitación y Hermione pensó que no pudieron interrumpirlos en mejor momento.

Harry bajó los peldaños uno a uno sin darse prisa, ya que en verdad no quería recibir visitas en ese momento. Aún con el periódico en la mano, pensó seriamente en no atender e ir al ministerio a pedirle una explicación a Ginny, sin embargo, presentarse en ese día, después de decir que no asistiría, le podría traer problemas. El segundo llamado a la puerta, le recordó que debía atender.

-Olvidé mis llaves- Ron había regresado de la oficina.

-pudiste usar un hechizo

-Lo intenté, pero creo que Hermione puso algún otro hechizo de seguridad.

-Lo hace últimamente- ambos entraron en el salón y ron sirvió un poco de vino rojo de dragón en dos copas.

-Te perdiste de una gran junta- ambos se sentaron en el sofá. El salón estaba muy bien iluminado y limpio. Desde que Hermione se había retirado de los estudios superiores se había dedicado a hacer de ese un lugar digno para vivir. Con la salida de Remus y Sirius de Grimmauld Place, ella parecía haberse esmerado enmendando las cortinas, limpiando las vitrinas y cada remoto rincón de la casa.

-Si… bueno…- le dio el periódico. El otro chico no parecía sorprendido.

-Te enteraste- dejó el pergamino en la mesa de centro. Harry lo miró con reproche.

-¿lo sabías?

-Tu presencia en la junta de hoy era indispensable: ayer, durante la investigación del caso Malfoy, Ginny fue la que consiguió la pista para resolver la mitad de los casos que han entrado en el último año… y el de Sirius, claro. Más que "el jardín de la antigua casa Malfoy" deberían decirle "el nuevo cementerio Riddle". Se encontraron unos cincuenta cuerpos. Los medios se enteraron pronto, pero era muy tarde para notificarnos, así que esperaron a la junta de hoy para decirnos… Ginny dijo que vendría cuando vio que no llegaste, pensé que te lo diría.

-No lo hiso

-Lo sé. Creo que no quería darte muchas esperanzas: tal vez no indulten a Sirius de todos los cargos.

-¿cómo es que Charly está en la foto, y tú no?- dijo volviendo a mirar el periódico nuevamente

-Vino a pasar una temporada con Bill. Quieren incrementar el número de refugios de estudio de dragones, y quieren poner uno en las afueras de Bristol.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, bebiendo el vino que habían servido. La verdad era que Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el que Sirius regresara, y daría lo que fuera por ello. No le molestaba que Ginny hubiera callado, si no que le comía el ansia el saber que estaba tan cerca de lograr la libertad de Sirius, pero el futuro era incierto. Hermione apareció en el salón, y Ron se puso en pie para besarla: estaba hermosa como siempre, con los vaqueros que le ajustaban en la cadera y una blusa azul cielo que, sin estar escotada, definía sus pechos. La sujetó por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso mientras ella acariciaba su cabello. Harry los miró: hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba besar a Ginny de esa manera, sabiendo que después la llevaría a su habitación para quedarse con ella el resto de su vida.

-Bueno, vámonos- Ron tomó las copas y se las dio a Hermione. Del perchero tomó su abrigo y el de Harry para salir de la casa-. Es tu cumpleaños y lo celebraremos como es debido.- Le dio un corto beso a Hermione en los labios y abrió la puerta- ¡las llaves!-regresó.

-A las seis y media estarán todos aquí. No olvides golpear la puerta antes de entrar.

-Lo sé- la besó nuevamente y se fue.

-va a preparar la fiesta- dijo Harry cuando la puerta se cerró tras Ron.

-Sí… tienes que parecer sorprendido o le quitaremos la única diversión que le queda.- comenzaron a andar calle abajo

-¿la única?- Harry le dirigió una mirada de complicidad que Ron compartió.

Dentro de la casa, Hermione sacó su varita para colocar todo lo que había guardado en la alacena en el lugar que le correspondía para la celebración: sabía que las fiestas habían dejado de ser sorpresa para los chicos, y a causa de ello era menos discreta con la preparación, pero esos momentos de soledad le ayudaban a pensar en Remus, y buscar motivos para olvidarle… aunque después de dos años, parecía que nunca lo lograría.

* * *

_Aquí estoy, cambiando un poco el estilo a los que estaba acostumbrada. Algunas escenas podrían llegar a ser demasiado descriptivas, como me lo mencionó mi primer lector, así que espero que no les parezca desagradable. Esta Fic está un poco restringida con respecto a los cambios, pues estaba dudosa de publicarla mientras la escribía, y ahora estoy en el capítulo 18, pero no dejen de enviar sus Reviews, por si algo les parece raro… Sin más por el momento, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten mucho. _

_Kiss kiss, Annie._


	2. Sorpresas

**Capítulo 2  
Sorpresas.**

La noche había llegado y la gente estaba preparada para recibir al festejado. Entre la multitud se encontraban rostros conocidos: Bill y Fleur, Fred y Angelina, George y Alice, Percy y Penélope, quienes presumían sus anillos de bodas desde hacía un año, Draco y Pansy, Ginny, Luna, Seamus, Dean y Neville. Hermione se sentía orgullosa, pues este año, el salón estaba iluminado por los candiles que soltaban una brillante luz amarilla que parecía dorar todo el lugar, e incluso resaltaba las decoraciones color escarlata. Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada con Ron, esperó junto a la puerta y pidió que trataran de no hablar en voz alta. Finalmente escuchó el golpe en la puerta y avisó a todos. Bajó el reflejo de los candiles y se dirigió a la cocina por las copas que había preparado para Ron y Harry. Finalmente entraron y se dirigieron al salón. La sorpresa de Harry fue más bien el susto que le provocó la exclamación de los invitados, pues en el tiempo que pasaron fuera, en un lugar solo para hombres, Harry se había olvidado completamente de la fiesta.

Al acercarse a Ginny, la besó con ternura sujetando su barbilla. Ella no lo tocó, pues llevaba un aperitivo en la mano y una copa en la otra. Por otro lado, Ron se acercó a saludar a Draco y Pansy: el primero le dio un apretón de manos con cortesía, mientras que ella aprovechó la distracción de su novio para hacerle una caricia en el hombro. La miró con coquetería, deseando poder besarla y llevarla a la alacena de la cocina, pero sospecharían de su romance. Cuando Hermione se apareció en la habitación, Harry se acercó.

-No me lo esperaba- mintió. La abrazó para agradecerle.

-Nunca te lo esperas- dijo ella con sarcasmo, pero él no lo notó.

Se acercó a Ron, quien ya estaba entrado en una conversación con Draco y Pansy. Se puso a su lado y Ron la abrazó por la cintura. A pesar de estar con él, con alguien que la quería y apreciaba, que le agradecía hasta el más mínimo detalle que tuviera con él, que le daba su lugar, y que al final de todo, ella también quería, no dejaba de pensar el Remus: siempre lo había amado, desde la primera vez que lo vio en el expreso en camino a su tercer viaje al colegio, y no importaban las horas de placer que le diera Ron, siempre terminaba pensando en él. El sonido de un vaso estrellándose en el suelo la sacó de sus pensamientos: todos giraron hacia la chimenea, donde se encontraban Fred y Angelina. Ella miró a Hermione.

-Lo lamento… lo limpiaré- y tuvo el intento de sacar su varita.

-¿Lo lamentas?- Fred estaba enfadado. Hermione vio que Angelina sostenía una copa en su mano, por lo que dedujo que había sido el vaso de Fred el que se estrellara en el suelo hacía un momento- ¿qué es lo que lamentas?

-Fred, basta. No es el momento ni el lugar.- advirtió ella.

-No me hables de momento y lugar- el joven bajó el volumen de voz, sin embargo, dado que nadie más hablaba, el resto de los presentes pudieron escucharle-. Vienes y me dices esto y pretendes que me quede como un idiota mirando como de regocijas en él… pues estas muy equivocada.- La miró por un momento antes de girar sobre sus talones. Se marchó a la cocina. Angelina se quedó inmutada por un momento; cuando vio que todos la miraban, limpió los cristales que seguían en el suelo antes de acercarse a Hermione.

-Perdona esto… es que…

-Tranquila- le dijo ella al ver que su voz se quebraba.

-Será mejor que me valla- sin despedirse de nadie, y menos de algún miembro de la familia del pelirrojo, se marchó por la puerta principal.

Hermione se acercó a Alice, compañera, amiga y cómplice de Angelina desde el colegio. Al verla acercarse, Alice le hizo una seña de que no lo hiciera y le señaló las escaleras que daban a piso superior. Ambas se reunieron en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de Sirius y Remus.

-Escucha- le dijo Alice tras la pregunta de Hermione-, no quiero que nadie sepa que yo te lo dije, ¿bien?, no quiero tener problemas con Geroge.

-No te preocupes.

-Angelina y Oliver se vieron la semana pasada y… bueno, digamos que no fue un simple beso.

Angelina había pasado las vacaciones que le otorgaron en un pueblo remoto de Francia, por lo que Fred no había podido verla. Al parecer, el que ella se involucrara con Oliver no le venía bien al autoestima: Fred y George habían conseguido un buen trabajo en el departamento de uso indebido de la magia en el ministerio y se habían retirado del negocio de bromas… o al menos dejaron los siete locales que abrieron encargados con gente de confianza, y Lee los administraba de una forma excelente. Cuando volvieron al salón, las cosas ya se habían relajado, incluso los Weasley y sus acompañantes ya entablaban una buena conversación entre ellos… sin Fred, claramente.

-Me preocupa- dijo Bill cuando Hermione llegó junto a Ron-, no creo que pueda aceptarlo.

-En los años que llevo como su gemelo te puedo decir que terminará bien.

-¿qué tan bien?- quiso saber Fleur, quien había perfeccionado su español.

-En la cama- todos giraron hacia Ginny: la pequeña e inocente Weasley hablando de solucionar problemas en la cama…- ¿qué?, ni que no supieran que siempre resuelven sus problemas teniendo sexo.

-En eso tiene razón- agregó Alice.

-Si tuviera un knut cada vez que esos dos terminan su relación y vuelven de ese modo, tendría suficiente dinero para comprar el ministerio- concluyó Ron causando que todos los presentes soltaran una gran risa.

-Me alegra que mi desgracia les alegre la vida, incluso a mi familia- Fred los miraba desde la entrada al salón. Los demás lo miraron con vergüenza, salvo George.

-Hermano… te conocemos demasiado bien, en especial yo… no puedes decir que mentimos.

Fred se quedó mirándolos por un momento. Luego salió por la puerta principal.

-Irá a casa- afirmó Alice, quien compartía un departamento con Angelina.

-Bien, entonces iremos a la mía- le insinuó George. Ella lo besó.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!

Todos en la casa miraron hacia la puerta principal y vieron al autor de esas palabras: el legendario Sirius Black había regresado, acompañado de Remus Lupin. Sirius abrió los brazos invitando a Harry a abrazarlo, mientras que Remus esperaba pasar desapercibido por un momento.

-¡Sirius!- Harry corrió a sus brazos: el día que tanto había esperado, durante dos largos años, se cumplía en el momento menos esperado, lo que lo hacía aún más mágico. Sirius miró por sobre su hombro después de un momento y vio a Ginny, quien lo miraba asombrada, feliz, y cunfundida a la vez.

-y ahora, un abrazo para la que me ayudó a regresar- y de igual modo le abrió los brazos. Ella se aproximó rápidamente, aunque sin estar segura de querer hacerlo. Luego, ya en sus brazos, él le susurró al oído-. Gracias, no sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo de no ser por ti.

Ella se sonrojó: estaba en los brazos de Sirius, el lugar en donde deseaba quedarse el resto de su vida.

Esa era la gran mentira de Ginny, el secreto que tan profundamente guardaba: todos la creían virgen, y seguían la idea de que el amor de su vida había sido y seguiría siendo Harry. Tal vez fue así en un principio, pero con el paso del tiempo, y después de la batalla que había realizado en cuarto año en el ministerio, había abierto los ojos a Sirius, su héroe, y su gran amor platónico… o tal vez no tan platónico.

La reunió siguió después de ello. Todos estaban asombrados ante tal aparición por lo que pasaron el resto de la noche festejando brindando por Sirius y Ginny. Casi al terminar la noche, Draco se acercó a la pelirroja y le susurró algunas cosas al oído que no comunicó a nadie más. Cuando los invitados se fueron y solo quedaba Ginny además de los que vivían ahí, Remus fue directo a la cocina para ayudarle a Hermione… tal vez pudiera hablarle un poco.

-Me alegra estar de vuelta- dijo para romper el hielo.

-No tenías que haberte ido- Lo miró con reproche. Quería correr a sus brazos y besarlo, pero no quería parecer flexible con él. Remus solo la miró: casi olvidaba cuán hermosa era, el brillo de sus ojos cuando se enfadaba, la manera en que fruncía el ceño al reprochar, la forma de su cintura, sus caderas… No dijo nada, pues quería que ella se quedara ahí por siempre y admirarla. Con un simple movimiento de la varita, Hermione terminó de limpiar el lugar y se marchó sin volver a mirarle: el merodeador tuvo el intento de seguirle, pero supo que no le sería tan fácil recuperarla, al menos no esa noche.

Al salir de la cocina se encontró con Ron. Pensando en que tal vez Remus los estuviera mirando, lo besó colgada de su cuello como lo hacía solo en privado antes de terminar juntos. Aquello encendió a Ron, pero ella siguió su camino hasta la habitación, no sin dejar implícita una invitación en ese beso. Miró a Ginny y Harry, quienes se quedaron sorprendidos; luego la siguió.

-Son unos locos- dijo Sirius desde la chimenea dejando los polvos Flu en su lugar habitual. Ginny prefirió no mirarlo.- Bueno, ha sido un viaje largo, así que iré a dormir. Gracias de nuevo- abrazó a Ginny provocando en ella un estremecimiento que hacía mucho no sentía.

-Nos alegra que volvieras- agregó Harry al despedirse de él. Luego, el recién llegado subió a su antigua habitación, que estaba reluciente de limpio gracias a Hermione. Por primera vez en muchos años, pudo dormir tranquilo, y soñó con la mujer de sus ojos.

Cuando estuvieron solos en el salón, Ginny trató de no pensar en lo nerviosa que la había dejado Sirius. Quería subir tras él, y besarlo como alguna vez lo había hecho, estar junto a él el resto de su vida… Harry la miró. Al parecer había notado su actitud, por lo que se acercó y la besó tiernamente. La sensación que le había dejado Sirius y el pensar que esa podría ser la noche en la que se cumpliera su sueño de conocer a Harry en lo más íntimo, le hiso intensificar el beso. Harry se sorprendió ante tal reacción, sin embargo, la sujetó por la cadera y la atrajo hacia sí… ella lo apartó.

-Aquí no…- le dijo. Harry pensó que era una invitación a salir de Grimmauld Place e ir a su departamento, pero no era así. Ginny se dirigió a las escaleras de la casa y subió con decisión sujetando la mano del joven.

Subieron hasta el segundo piso, donde estaban la habitación de Harry y entraron en ella. Al cerrar la puerta, Ginny lo besó apasionadamente, acariciando la parte trasera de su cabeza y se estremeció al sentir el cabello de Harry entre sus dedos. Él la apoyó contra la pared y mientras la besaba juntaba su cuerpo a las caderas de la joven: era el momento en el que le robaría la inocencia a la hermana de su mejor amigo, y no planeaba detenerse; la había estado deseando desde hacía más de cuatro años y finalmente la tendría para él solo; no más mujeres, no más noches de descarga, nadie más pasaría por su cama… solo Ginny.

Cuando comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa, Ginny pensó en cuantas veces lo había hecho con anterioridad, esperado hacerle aparentar que era el primer hombre en su vida, pero estaba tan necesitada de él que olvidó por un momento entrar en su papel. Harry le frotó los pechos como si nunca antes hubiera tenido sexo, pero debía significar algo más: quería que esa vez fuera prefecta, pues haría el amor con la niña de sus ojos, corazón y vida.

Ginny le besó el torso desnudo hasta que estuvo hincada en la duela. Lo miró desde abajo y comenzó a quitarle el cinturón. Antes de que le desabrochara el pantalón, Harry la sostuvo por los hombros y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. La besó en la boca nuevamente mientras le desabrochaba la blusa. Ella levantó una de sus piernas y lo rodeó con ella atrayéndolo hacia sí. Le acarició la pierna por debajo de la falda hasta que pudo sentir las pataletas. Dudó por un momento seguir con ello, así que se apartó y se sentó en la cama. Ginny lo miró.

-¿Qué ocurre?- trató de no mirarla, pues caería nuevamente.

-Es solo que… no creo que debamos hacerlo.

-¿no lo deseas?

Fue entonces cuando la miró: su blusa estaba abierta y podía verle el abdomen blanco que le incitaba a seguir, pero no dijo nada. Poco a poco, Ginny se acercó hasta él y lo besó. Cuando se levantó, él se abrazó a su cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuerpo mientras le quitaba en sostén. Eso la prendió más de lo que esperaba: su punto de debilidad siempre había sido el ombligo, y solo una persona en el mundo lo sabía… aunque ahora eran dos. Le quitó la falda y las pantaletas antes de tumbarla en la cama. La acarició por todas partes, incluso entró sus dedos en ella y miró su rostro para verla disfrutar. Ella sabía lo que buscaba, pero quería probarlo.

Le acarició la espalda delicadamente hasta que llegó nuevamente a los pantalones, y esa vez, él no se resistió: se pusieron en pie nuevamente mientras ella terminaba de desnudarle. El momento no le permitió seguir con él, pues la tumbó en la cama nuevamente para besarle los pechos. Lo condujo hasta dentro de ella y comenzó un vaivén con sus caderas para incitarle más. Fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que no era su primera vez… que tenía casi la misma experiencia que él.

No dejó pasar el momento, pues estaba demasiado excitado para desperdiciar la oportunidad, así que terminó y la hizo terminar. Durmieron el resto de la noche, pensando en que tal vez ambos hubieran cumplido las expectativas del otro… ya no era amor lo que sentían, si no compromiso.

En la habitación del otro lado del corredor, Hermione y Ron disfrutaban el uno del otro en el suelo de duela. Él casi siempre estaba abajo, ya que disfrutaba ver el rebote de los pechos de la chica mientras traba de hacerle terminar: la expresión de placer que tenía cada vez que lo hacían así le recordaba al romance arriesgado que tenía con Pansy, y por ello procuraba concentrarse en los pechos de Hermione. Ella estaba demasiado dispersa: se estaba forzando a disfrutar el momento, por lo que no le fue posible concluir, lo que ocasionó que él tomara el control de la situación.

Hermione entendió que él quería hacerle pasar una gran noche, y que debía dejar de tratar de olvidar a Remus mientras estaba en los brazos de Ron, alguien que en verdad quería estar con ella. Dejó que él la besara, la tocara, la hiciera disfrutar… cuando lo había hecho con Remus, fue para hacer que él la disfrutara, por lo que siempre buscaba que Ron lo hiciera, pero en ese momento entendió que la única manera de olvidarse del merodeador estando con Ron era hacerlo diferente, cambiar los hábitos, y dejarse de cosas que le hicieran recordar.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Alice y George caminaban por la calle mientras jugueteaban por encima de la ropa, lo que siempre hacían antes de entrar en alguno de sus departamentos. Estaban seguros de que Fred estaría con Angelina en el lugar de ellas, por lo que se encontraban en el vecindario del gemelo esperando el momento de cruzar la puerta de su habitación y dejarse de esa clase de juegos. George no podía esperar: cada vez que detenían el paso para besarse, buscaba la forma de entrar por su falda y hacerla suya en ese momento, pero cuando ella adivinaba sus intenciones, seguía caminando; también quería terminar, pues estaba demasiado excitada, pero no quería perder el estilo de esa manera. Al llegar al departamento del chico, ella se quitó la chaqueta dejando ver su escotada blusa: él pudo ver la forma de sus pechos e incluso podía divisar el pezón antes de seguir besándola. Silenciosamente, como siempre lo hacían, se besaron y acariciaron mientras daban pequeños tropezones hacia la estancia. Él comenzó a levantarle la falda para poder acariciarla por todas partes, sin embargo, cuando la tumbó en el sofá, había alguien más ahí.

-¿siempre hacen eso?, que descaro, ¿no pueden esperarse hasta llegar a la habitación?- Fred estaba indignado. Se había quedado dormido mientras leía un ejemplar del diario de la semana anterior, y se despertó por que la novia de su hermano le cayó encima. No debe de ser bonito despertar de esa manera.

-Perdona, no sabíamos que estabas aquí.- trató de justificarse su hermano. Ella estaba tratando de acomodarse la ropa que había terminado de manera desastrosa… y solo pensaba en salir de ahí.

-Aquí vivo- se puso en pie y se dirigió a su habitación-. Creo que Ron no volverá a comprar el ministerio- azotó la puerta.

-Tiene un mal genio- agregó Alice-. Será mejor que me valla- lo besó candentemente. No quería hacerlo sabiendo que en la habitación de alado estaba Fred añorando tener a Angelina a su lado, pero debía calmar un poco su ansiedad. Finalmente, utilizó la red Flu para regresar a casa, y menuda sorpresa que se encontró al llegar.

_Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan la historia, ya que cada capítulo se pone mejor. Deje RR, please. Mis mejores deseos, con cariño._

_Kiss Kiss_


	3. De vuelta a la realidad

**Capítulo 3**

** De vuelta a la realidad.**

Al salir de la chimenea de su departamento, Alice miró a su alrededor: la estancia estaba llena de ropa regada en el suelo, de hombre y de mujer. Al parecer Angelina había tenido compañía después de abandonarla en la fiesta de Harry, pero no se preocupaba por ello. Cuando entró en su habitación, pudo ver a un bulto en su cama entre la obscuridad. Por un momento se asustó, pero luego pesó que tal vez se le hubiera olvidado recoger el reguero de ropa que hizo mientras buscaba qué ponerse esa tarde. Al prender la luz, vio que había un hombre desnudo metido en su cama, y éste se despertó.

-Alice… perdona- Oliver se puso en pie y buscó algo con que cubrir su desnudez-, Angelina dijo que tal vez no regresarías.

-Bueno… no iba a hacerlo porque creímos que Fred estaría aquí.

-Ella creyó que él vendría, por lo que me mandó a aquí.

-¿No creyeron que notaría el desastre que dejaron en la estancia?- Por la expresión de su rostro, ella comprendió que ese detalle debía habérseles olvidado. Después, él se marchó. Alice le explicó que Fred no se presentaría esa noche, y con seguridad esperaría hasta ver a Angelina en el ministerio para hablarle, por lo que podría dormir en el sofá, sin embargo, él no quiso aceptar el ofrecimiento.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron Grimmauld Place, Hermione fue la primera en levantarse. Ron estaba abrazándola cuando abrió los ojos, así que se movió cuidadosamente para no despertarle. Tenía una expresión de felicidad, como si la noche anterior hubiera sido la mejor desde hacía mucho tiempo, y tenía razón. Tomó una rápida ducha y bajó con dirección a la cocina: era la primera vez que en mucho tiempo que debía preparar el desayuno para cinco personas, así que debía de ser perfecto… además debía impresionar a cierto merodeador. Al entrar en la cocina, vio sus esperanzas derrumbarse.

-Buenos días- Remus leía el ejemplar del diario matutino mientras bebía algo de té.

-Has madrugado- dijo ella sin demostrar mucho interés.

-No, más bien no he dormido bien.- Hermione lo miró con duda-. Digamos que los ruidos de anoche no dejaron que mi sueño se recuperara- ella se sonrojó… ¿los había escuchado?- No te pongas así: tu habitación está sobre la de Sirius… la de Harry está sobre la mía.

Hermione hizo memoria de las personas que se habían quedado hasta tarde en la celebración, y las últimas mujeres habían sido ella y Ginny… ¿Sería posible que al fin Harry hubiera pasado la noche con Ginny? Quería ir a su habitación y verlo con sus propios ojos, pero se contuvo. Entonces sería desayuno para seis. Remus la miró mientras usaba la magia para preparar unos deliciosos hot cakes con un sabor a frambuesa… sus favoritos.

-Me encantan- dijo cuando vio que agregaba la fruta a la masa.

-Lo sé- lo miró con coquetería mientras hacía que la mezcla se revolviera mejor.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?- ella asintió-, ¿por qué dejaste los estudios superiores?

-Yo…- trató de decir con la cabeza gacha-, tú sabes por qué lo hice.

-Tengo una vaga idea- La miró con deseo. Quería dejarse de rodeos y hacerle el amor en esa cocina, en ese momento, sin importarle que Ron estuviera en esa casa

-Lo hice por ti…- se sinceró-, por que ibas a quedarte aquí, conmigo, y quería dedicarme a ti, a hacerte feliz… pero te fuiste, y no viniste a dormir una sola noche… te olvidé, hice mi vida con Ron, y ahora lo consiento a él.

Remus la miró: podía ver el deseo en sus ojos, y podía sentir el amor que aún sentía por él, pero algo en ella le impedía verlo, o solamente quería hacerle creer que era así. Se puso en pie y se acercó a ella; comenzaba a calentar la sartén para preparar el desayuno, procurando que él no se acercara lo suficiente para ponerla nerviosa.

-No tienes que hacer esto- le dijo insinuando que él había regresado y que podían continuar lo que tuvieron hacía dos años.

-Eres la persona menos indicada para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer- lo miró con enfado. No podía irse de su lado y ni siquiera enviarle una nota o algo durante dos años, y regresar y pretender que nada había pasado.

-¿de qué hablan?- Sirius había despertado. Parecía haber descansado muy bien, aunque después de dos años de estar apelando su libertad, hasta en la calle hubiera dormido bien.

-Buenos días, Sirius- dijo ella acercándose a besarle la mejilla.

-Le decía a Hermione que sé cuánto le gusta estudiar y aprender… así que debía regresar a ello- Ella lo miró con enfado: era absurdo que le ocultara eso a Sirius, pero ya en un mejor análisis, ella no se lo había contado a Ginny.

-Te serviré tu desayuno.- Sirius miró el ejemplar del diario en donde aparecía él en primera plana: no todos los días un peligroso criminal era liberado por pruebas que lo declararan inocente, así que debía ser del dominio público… además Sirius era ya una leyenda, sobre su traición a sus amigos y ser el primero en escapar de prisión… cualquiera que lo viera en las calles podría hacer un llamado a las autoridades.

Harry entró en la cocina apresuradamente: sin antes saludar a los presentes, se dirigió a Hermione y le habló al oído:

-¿Ron sigue en tu habitación?

-Sí, ¿qué sucede?

-Bueno… Ginny y yo dormimos juntos.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó: al fin había ocurrido que Harry estuviera con su amor, y Ginny había sido muy astuta en no dejarlo ir en busca de alguien más.

-Es grandioso- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Sí, seguro… ¿qué va a decir Ron?

-Yo me ocupo de eso, no te preocupes.- le dio una sonrisa.

Harry giró hacia los otros dos y los saludó con cortesía. Sirius le hiso un par de bromas referente a las prioridades que parecía estar escondiendo, pero Harry solo rió nervioso sin darles ninguna explicación. Hermione les sirvió el desayuno a los tres, y les dejó solos: se dirigió a su habitación con la esperanza de que Ron no se hubiera encontrado a Ginny aún; para su buena suerte, al entrar en la habitación, él apenas iba saliendo de la ducha. Después de darle un tierno beso de los buenos días, él salió al corredor y tomó el camino a su dormitorio. Ella lo acompañó, lo que le causó extrañeza.

-Escucha… debo decirte algo- se sentó en la cama mientras él se dirigía al armario.

-¿pasa algo?- su cara mostraba preocupación: tal vez había llegado el momento en el que terminaría su relación.

-Si… pero nada de qué preocuparse- Lo miró con ansiedad.

-Bueno… suéltalo- se encontraba nervioso por lo que le pudiera decir.

-No quiero que te enojes, y no quiero que salgas medio desnudo de esta habitación, pero… Harry y Ginny pasaron la noche juntos- en el rostro del joven no hubo reacción- es decir… en la misma cama- nuevamente sin reacción-, Ron: tuvieron sexo

-Ya entendí, no necesitas explicármelo detalladamente- siguió vistiéndose-, lo que no entiendo es por qué me lo dices tú… es más, no tendrían que darme explicaciones: es su vida y pueden hacer lo que quieran… o ¿acaso Harry les tuvo que decir a mis hermanos que tú y yo pasamos las noches en la misma cama?

-Bueno… no pero entiende que es tu hermana menor, y él es tu mejor amigo

-Mira: no me molesta que se acueste con Ginny, pero si en algún otro momento veo a otra mujer en su cama, entonces tendrá problemas.

En eso tenía razón: todos en esa casa sabían perfectamente que Harry pasaba cada noche con alguien diferente, pero Hermione era la única que estaba segura de que ahora que Ginny formaba parte de la vida sexual de su amigo, él no la cambiaría por nadie.

Cuando volvieron a bajar, Ron miró a Harry con dureza al tomar asiento en la larga mesa. Los dos merodeadores no supieron si preguntar sobre lo que ocurría o desviar la atención de los jóvenes, por lo que mejor guardaron silencio. Antes de comenzar a comer del plato que Hermione le había servido, le habló a Harry:

-Me alegra que te decidieras a estar con ella… pero si te metes con alguien más antes de terminar con Ginny, haré de tu vida un infierno.

Harry sonrió: no pensaba engañar a Ginny ni en un millón de años, y el consentimiento de Ron para seguir con ella era importante, pero aún le quedaba una duda sobre ese asunto; sabía que Ginny había estado con otro hombre antes que con él, lo había sentido la noche anterior, pero ¿quién había sido ese hombre? Los merodeadores se miraron atentamente: sabían de la posible relación de Harry con Ginny, pero no habían tenido tiempo de ponerse al corriente, aunque claro que con esas palabras pudieron ver que ya habían pasado una noche juntos. Hermione pudo ver en el rostro de Sirius una expresión muy parecida a la que tomaba Remus cuando le hablaba de Ron: ¿sería posible que Sirius sintiera algo por Ginny?, no, era demasiado joven para él… aunque la diferencia de edades no era mayor a la que había entre Remus y ella…

Ginny entró en la habitación: vestía el pantalón de una de los pijamas de Harry y una camisa del mismo. Pasó por alto a los merodeadores que eran los más próximos a la puerta de la cocina, y se aproximó a Harry para besarlo. Hermione pudo ver que Sirius bajaba la mirada para evitar la escena. Luego, la pelirroja tomó el puesto junto a Harry.

-Buenos días- dijo sonriente.

-Sí, ya vimos- todos pudieron notar el sarcasmo de la voz de Sirius, pero Ginny no le dio importancia. Hermione le sirvió su desayuno y tomó el puesto junto a Ron

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?- dijo la pelirroja dando un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza

-tú dinos- contestó Ron. Luego recibió un codazo.- ouch- dijo mirando a Hermione

-Le decía a tu hermano- salió Hermione- que sería bueno que tomaran vacaciones.

-Si- completó Sirius-, los tres…cuatro…- dijo mirando a Remus- han trabajado mucho últimamente, tal vez pudiéramos ir a un viaje todos juntos.

-No va a ser posible- dijo la pelirroja-: vallan ustedes, yo aún tengo en las manos la investigación de los padres de Draco. Él quiere que les ayude a salir.

-El pobre ha estado muy presionado- agregó Ron.

-Deberíamos ayudarle. Después de todo, él es solo una víctima más- Remus miraba a Harry con severidad.

-El único que puede ayudarle es Snape… pero no está seguro de querer hacerlo.

-Tal vez alguien pueda persuadirlo- Ginny miró a Hermione con complicidad. Los demás la miraron con duda.

-No. En el momento que dejé el castillo me aseguré de no tener que hablarle nunca más.- respondió ésta.

-No tienes que hablarle, solo metete en su cama.

-¡Ginny!- dijeron el resto al unísono.

-¿qué? Todos saben que Snape está tan enamorado de Hermione como alguna vez lo estuvo de Lily.

-¿Desde cuándo resuelves todo con sexo?- insinuó Ron.

-No me voy a meter con él- aseguró Hermione-, no desde su descarada forma de decirlo.

El día de su graduación de Hogwarts, el entonces director del colegio se había acercado a ella. Después del discurso de lo orgulloso que se sentía de ella, la invitó a su oficina para plantearle una oferta generosa: ahí, después de hablarle sobre las cartas de recomendación que había enviado a diferentes colegios superiores, le dijo que era muy hermosa. Cuando intentó besarla, ella se rehusó rotundamente, pero eso no lo detuvo: intentó llevar eso a un nivel más alto al frotar uno de sus pechos. Afortunadamente había sido la última vez que lo había visto, y no retiró las cartas de recomendación pues le llegaron al menos diez solicitudes aprobadas, pero no volvería a verle y menos para pedirle un favor que terminaría pagando de esa manera… si fuera Remus sería distinto.

-De igual modo háblale- miraron a Sirius con sorpresa-. Al final de todo, los Malfoy ayudaron mucho con las investigaciones tras la muerte de Voldemort… solo necesitan que alguien con influencia lo recuerde, y si Snape te ama como Ginny dice, no será necesario que te acuestes con él… solo pídeselo.

Hermione lo pensó de esa manera: después de todo, Snape no había impedido que los padres de Harry fueran felices, por lo que no se rehusaría a ayudarle si de ello dependiera su felicidad, solo que no era así. En tal caso, debería de Draco pedirle el favor, pero era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo, ya que sería aceptar que necesitaba ayuda. Si Hermione le pedía a Snape que abogara por los Malfoy, podría decir que entró en razón y decidió decir la verdad, y Draco no se sentiría menos y todos saldrían ganando… ¿y si no era así? No había sido muy sutil al insinuársele en la oficina del director, y quizás no la amaba, si no que solo la deseaba…

-No lo sé- dijo al fin.

-Te acompañaré.- se ofreció Remus-, así no intentará nada.

Ella lo miró: en sus ojos vio la posibilidad de estar con ella, pero no le sería tan fácil. Por Merlín, es tan predecible: la salvaría de las garras de Snape y le pagaría estando con él… de ninguna manera quería deberle algo a Snape, pero no quería darle la más mínima entrada a Remus.

-No te molestes… no planeo ir. Además estarás muy ocupado buscando empleo.

-Que hostil- agregó Sirius con un dejo de burla en la voz

-Hablo en serio: ustedes dos deben buscar un empleo que aporte algo a esta casa, pues no podremos mantener a cinco con el sueldo de dos.

-¿Qué dices tú?, ¿no buscarás empleo?- repuso Remus con reproche.

-Mi trabajo está aquí, en dejar esta casa en las condiciones en las que la encontraste. ¿O piensas que el polvo de tu habitación se limpia solo?

-No, no solo, con un movimiento de varita

-¿menosprecias mi trabajo?

-solo digo que una mente como la tuya se desperdicia limpiando una casa cuando podrías ayudar a personas inocentes de Azkabán, o a cuidar enfermos, o incrementar el conocimiento, o algo

-Lo que yo haga de mi vida no es de tu incumbencia, pero si vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo, sería bueno que todos colaboráramos aunque sea un poco.

-Tal vez no quiero vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú

-Tal vez no debas

-Tal vez deba mudarme a otro lugar

-Sería una buena idea

-O tal vez tú y tu novio deban ir a otra casa a hacer sus cosas.

-Remus…- Sirius trató de detener la discusión

-Lo dices porque estás celoso

-¿enserio?, ¿de quién?, ¿de Ron?

-Sí.

-¿porqué lo estaría?

-Porque le doy las horas de placer que quisieras tener conmigo.

Todos se miraron nerviosos.

_

* * *

_

Espero les haya gustado este cap. Lamento mucho el retraso en la publicación y prometo ponerme más viva con ello. Dejen RR. K tengan lindo día.

Kiss kiss


End file.
